


Я найду тебя

by melancholic_ego



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV Richard, SPOILER trigger warning: suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_ego/pseuds/melancholic_ego
Summary: Ричард читает письмо, которое совершенно точно не должен был даже разворачивать, - оно не предназначалось ему.





	Я найду тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках флэшмоба, тема: "Убийство", персонаж: Фрэнсис Абернати.

Наши с Камиллой силуэты отбрасывают бесконечно длинные мутноватые тени, когда мы бредем по улице, словно пара тоскливых призраков. Воздух еще слегка белесый, будто с остатками ночного тумана. Влажно и зябко. Камилла дергает плечом и набрасывает длинный конец шарфа на шею еще в один круг. Звук шагов отдается эхом от стен домов. За всю дорогу ни один из нас не произнес ни слова, даже встретившись, мы лишь кивнули друг другу. Улицы кажутся притихшими, будто не хотят нас беспокоить. Камилла несет в руках бумажный пакет с парой початых, но почти полных бутылок виски.

Забавно, кажется, все, что меняется в нашем поведении и распорядке дня с каждой смертью - это только количество алкоголя. Казалось, мы хоть немного пришли в себя после смерти Генри, но вчерашние похороны снова выбили нас из колеи. Откровенно говоря, никто из нас не собирался туда идти, но мы просто не смогли придумать достаточно весомого повода отказать Фрэнсису, который чуть ли не умолял пойти с ним, потому что его пугают кладбища и “эти трагичные толпы людей”, как он выразился.

Из всех нас определенно хуже остальных справлялся он. Всю церемонию я стоял рядом с ним и еле терпел мертвую хватку его судорожно сжатых пальцев на своей руке. Тем не менее он остался там один уже после того, как все разошлись, и отказался уходить и вместе с нами. Я волновался, как он поведет машину в таком состоянии, но он сидел на сырой траве, обхватив колени руками, и не собирался вставать. Еще долго я оглядывался и видел его мрачную фигуру рядом с могилой. Вся сцена казалась сущей театральной декорацией - скромное надгробие с именем Генри, охапка свежих цветов (в основном белые лилии) и сидящий рядом Фрэнсис, словно ангел смерти с трепещущим по ветру черным шарфом.

Мы договорились еще вчера, что зайдем его проверить утром. Если быть честным с самим собой, то не стоило оставлять его одного еще вчера вечером, но угнетенное молчание, повисавшее каждый раз, когда мы собирались, слишком давило на нас. Почему-то считается, что такие вещи проще переживаются с кем-то близким. Но мы были то ли менее близки, чем нам казалось, то ли слишком слабые, чтобы выдерживать умноженное на бесконечность горе друг друга, которое отражалось в каждом из нас, будто в зеркале.

Темный подъезд заглатывает нас будто привычную ежедневную жертву. Оказавшись в его зловонной пасти, мы поднимаемся по лестнице. Я жму на кнопку звонка так долго, что чуть не перестаю чувствовать свой палец. Камилла бросает на меня взволнованный взгляд и сбегает обратно по лестнице. До меня доносится металлический лязг почтового ящика, и через минуту она уже держит ключ передо мной на раскрытой ладони. Такой детский жест, очень в ее духе. Она как будто боится отпирать чужую дверь, и, конечно, я готов совершить для нее этот маленький бытовой подвиг. Потом, спустя годы, я нередко удивлялся той бесцеремонности, с которой мы вваливались в квартиры друг друга, доставая запасные ключи из тайников. Нам будто даже не приходило в голову, что для закрытых дверей могут быть причины.

\- Пойду налью чаю, я что-то устала, - говорит Камилла и скрывается в проеме кухни. Звякают бутылки, поставленные на стол. Быть может, выпить чаю - действительно идея чуть лучшая, чем начинать заливаться алкоголем прямо с утра.

Я отправляюсь бродить по квартире. Задумчиво провожу рукой по шершавым спинкам кресел, смотрю названия брошенных на журнальном столике книг, заложенных конфетными фантиками. Дверь в спальню чуть приоткрыта.

***

_“Так странно писать письмо кому-то, кто уже мертв. Стоит ли в таких случаях писать “Здравствуй”? Или стоит выбрать что-нибудь другое? Впрочем, я совершенно не верю в то, что такие люди, как ты могут быть в полной мере мертвы, просто твое сознание существует в какой-то другой форме, так что все же здравствуй, … Генри”._

Перед именем старательно зачеркнуто что-то, напоминающее _“дорогой”_. Аккуратно свернутые листки бумаги, адресованные Генри, лежали на подушке рядом с Фрэнсисом. Там же лежала записка для нас: _“Простите. Я знаю, что с вас уже достаточно потерь. Но я потерял, кажется, слишком многое, чтобы быть в состоянии с этим справиться. Наверное, я хотел бы, чтобы вы меня помнили, но для вас было бы спокойнее забыть, как уже второй ваш друг решил преждевременно покинуть этот мир. Буду благодарен, если вы отнесете второе письмо на могилу Генри. С любовью, Ф.А. P.S. Я хотел было подобрать приличный костюм для похорон, но потом решил, что это глупо и слишком в духе героев романтизма. Не хочу быть как гетевский Вертер, всегда его недолюбливал. (На самом деле, я просто знаю, что моя дражайшая матушка все равно сделает все на свой вкус.)”_ Я нашел все это - нашел его - когда зашел в спальню. Я сидел на краешке кровати, зажав рот рукой. Почему-то безумно страшно было звать Камиллу. И, может быть, только чтобы оттянуть этот момент, я читал письмо к Генри, которое я совершенно точно не должен был даже разворачивать.

_“Чувствую себя слишком свободно, не хватает твоих дурацких нотаций: “Фрэнсис не делай это”, “Фрэнсис, не трогай то”, “Фрэнсис, пожалуйста, потише, я читаю”, “Фрэнсис, не роняй пепел мимо пепельницы”. Кажется, я привязан к тебе намного больше, чем когда либо думал. Надеюсь, ты не разучился понимать иронию. На самом деле, ты, конечно, знаешь, насколько сильно я люблю тебя. Я говорил тебе об этом столько раз, и ты всегда делал этот твой вид “да брось”._

_Долго думал, как лучше умереть. Ты знаешь, что я боюсь боли, так что это был довольно сложный выбор. Сначала я подумал про банальное перерезание вен, но потом представил свой разбухший от воды труп в ванной и меня чуть не вывернуло. Этот план был отвергнут. Вчера после похорон долго бродил по тому магазинчику со всякой натуральной ерундой, про который ты рассказывал. Наслушался твоих рассуждений настолько, что сам теперь могу выжать любой яд из половины ассортимента этого заведения. Я был рассеян и долго не мог выбрать, продавец-консультант уже начал странно поглядывать на мою печально плавающую между рядами фигуру. Наверное, решил, что я один из тех вечно обдолбанных мрачных подростков, которыми последнее время заполнилось все вокруг. Подозрительный взгляд его поросячьих глазок заставил меня занервничать, и в итоге я схватил кисель из какой-то там пророщенной зеленой дряни и выскочил на улицу. В итоге вот он я - строю на столе баррикаду из упаковок снотворного, банально, но безболезненно и, в большинстве случаев, эффективно._

_Черт!.. Разлил вино лист, прости, переписывать на чистый не буду. Так и вижу твое лицо: “Как можно быть таким неряшливым!”. Забавно, наверное, люди думают, что ты всегда такой: холодный, строгий, аккуратный, продуманный до каждой твоей чертовой мелочи. Я помню тебя другим. Помню, как тепло ты улыбаешься, думая, что я не вижу. Помню, как тебе на глаза падают пряди растрепанной челки и ты безуспешно пытаешься сдуть их в сторону. Помню, как ты чертыхаешься, и пинаешь дверцу духовки, которая никак не хочет закрываться. Помню, как ты гладишь меня по волосам, когда я засыпаю у тебя на коленях. Прости, меня опять заносит в какие-то сентиментальные пассажи, это неловко, но, кажется, я решительно ничего не могу с этим поделать._

_Последние дни у меня было такое чувство, будто я теперь всегда-всегда буду один. Камилла похожа на бледную тень и не отходит от Чарльза. От Ричарда ровным счетом никакого толку, такое чувство, что он боится чужого горя больше, чем своего собственного. Я надеюсь, что обязательно найду тебя. Хоть Стикс и считается рекой забвения, но я просто отказываюсь верить, что забуду тебя. Моя тень обязательно найдет там твою и никогда больше с ней не разлучится, как тень Патрокла неразлучна с Ахиллом (прости мне эту дешевую очевидную метафору, я знаю, что она слишком на поверхности для твоего изысканного вкуса, но я слишком пьян, чтобы витийствовать). Говорят, единственный цвет смерти - серый. Что ж, по крайней мере, ты перестанешь жаловаться на мою эксцентричную яркость. Хотя где-то в глубине души я всегда подозревал, что ты просто не готов признать, что она тебе нравится._

_Мысли начинают несколько затуманиваться. Еще бы - после 20 таблеток снотворного, запитых вином! Надеюсь, уже скоро я буду выискивать тебя глазами в бесконечной толпе, ступив на берег безмолвия. Я верю, что обязательно справлюсь._

_Твой Ф.”_

Закончив читать, я замер в немом ступоре. Только рука, державшая письмо, нервно подрагивала. Господи, я не… Не знал? Не думал? Не был готов? Не знаю, как это выразить. Чужая тайна как будто тяжелым камнем легла мне на душу и давила больше, чем даже убийство Банни.

\- Прости меня, прости, пожалуйста, - прошептал я, глядя в неестественно спокойное  
лицо Фрэнсиса. После двух похорон подряд меня все еще пугала особая специфическая бледность мертвых. У него она бросалась в глаза особенно сильно из-за выделившихся контрастом веснушек и пламенеющих волос. Я не был уверен, за что именно извинялся: за прочитанное письмо или, может, за то, что не был достаточно близок, чтобы спасти от одиночества.

\- Камилла! - я все-таки заставил себя. - Камилла, иди сюда!

Кажется, сегодня количество алкоголя в нашей жизни увеличится еще на бутылку в день.


End file.
